


What Happens in the Woods Stays in the Woods

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Bromance, Case Fic, Gen, UFOs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25818211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: JT should have known he was doomed the moment he went into the forest with Bright.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	What Happens in the Woods Stays in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stlouisphile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlouisphile/gifts).



> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, Chris Fedak and Sam Sklaver owns it
> 
> **Notes:** written for stlouisphile in comment_fic for the prompt of Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel encounter a UFO during a case. "Well, at least we're not wearing red shirts, JT."
> 
> Also somehow, this is the 100th story for me for this fandom. I'm sort of in shock.

“Maybe it’s time to head back, Bright.” JT stared up at the sky. Night fell faster out here in the woods than it did in the city, he swore. He’d fussed at Gil for sending him out into the woods with Bright but JT knew he hadn’t fooled anyone. He’d come to enjoy all the time he spent with their crazy profiler. He had worked his way under JT’s skin but he couldn’t complain about it. He was better for knowing Bright. 

He cast another glance at the darkening sky and the play of the branches against it. Okay, he could complain about being out here in the woods. He was not an outdoorsman but when the words interdepartmental cooperation and new serial killer had been batted about, JT was sure Bright almost broke something in his haste to volunteer. Dani was equally quick to volunteer to do some of the boring grunt work, and it had taken JT a few moments to realize that he’d been selected to accompany Bright up to Dutchess county. 

Edrisa had been disappointed that the police in Dutchess preferred their M.E. to take point at the burying grounds they had just found. JT couldn’t imagine that long drive with her and Bright feeding off each other and making him insane. As it was, he was pretty sure Bright had huffed a large quantity of meth before the drive. As much as he liked the guy, he was tempted to bury him along the highway as he ping ponged all over the place as they drove north.

JT swatted at a mosquito. They were everywhere. He could literally see swarms of them. He’d have to bathe in calamine lotion when they got back to civilization. “Bright, are you even listening to me?”

Of course, he wasn’t. He was perched on his knees, staring down into the mass grave. They thought the killer was hunting his prey in their jurisdiction but taking them out here to the woods in the far more rural Dutchess county to toy with and eventually kill them. JT nudged Bright’s shoulder making him startle.

“Sorry, bro, but you were in another place.”

“This is…you don’t always get to see a serial killer’s private place, not even in our business,” Bright replied but his voice sounded strange, almost far away.

“You okay?” JT could imagine that he wasn’t. He figured it had to be hard on Bright being out in the woods so like the ones his father and Watkins used to do their evil. He’d understand it if it were making Bright uncomfortable. After being in Afghanistan, JT didn’t think he could handle going to the southwestern parts of the states and their deserts. He didn’t want Bright pushing himself if this place was going to hurt him mentally.

He nodded. “Fine, fascinated.” Bright looked around at the trees. “I used to love camping. I almost wish I didn’t start recalling that night.” He broke off, swallowing hard.

“Yeah.” JT knew what he was going to say; the night his father tried to murder him with Watkins’s help. “I’m sorry you lost the happy memories.”

Unfolding from the ground, Bright dusted off his knees. “Me too. It has gotten dark, hasn’t it?”

“Too dark. I’m seeing serial killers around every tree.” JT shuddered. 

“I think if he were around we’d have seen him by now. Bears are a bigger worry.” Bright waved his hand in front of him. “Or death by whatever virus these mosquitos are carrying.”

JT shook his head. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

Bright beamed. “I’m your partner.”

“Well, partner, almost everyone but the overnight guards have knocked off for the night. We better find our way out of these woods and get some quality sack time at the hotel before we have to get back out here tomorrow morning.”

Bright laughed. “I like that you think I sleep.” 

“I know you don’t but I do. Also, we stay any longer, they’ll find our bloodless corpses out here surrounded by mosquitos.” JT felt honestly sorry for the uniformed cops who had to guard the site overnight. He hoped they were well armed with bug spray.

He finally got Bright moving and only hoped to keep him that way on the long trudge back to their car. By the time the site was out of sight JT added a third hope to the list; that Bright knew his way through the woods. He had promised JT that he was good in them. He’d spent a lot of time camping with his father he’d reminded JT again, that same sadness in his tone. As far as JT was concerned, all the damn trees looked alike.

A huge light suddenly washed over them, fixing them in their tracks. Both men snapped their heads up. JT’s mouth dropped and Malcolm made a soft, strange sound, maybe excitement, maybe fear. Above them hung something he couldn’t quite make out. Bluish lights encircled its long cigar shape and the white light ran the length of its body. A strange vibrating hum echoed in their ears and thumped inside JT’s chest. 

“What the hell is that?” he grated out.

“Aliens?” Bright ventured.

“Oh hell no. Run.” JT shoved Bright in front of him. 

They pelted down the trail, slipping and sliding on fallen leaves. JT stumbled over a rock and Bright nearly went down after catching his foot on a root. JT shuddered, remembering the broken, backwards ankle they had seen on the dude killed by his kid. That’s all they needed now. The thing in the sky seemed to follow them. The light kept washing over them as they raced through the woods.

They hit the clearing where they had parked and suddenly the UFO pulled up and soared off higher into the sky and shot off with a streaming tail of light before winking out of sight. JT bent over his knees, struggling to catch his breath.

“Oh my god,” he rasped. “Seriously, what was that?”

“I’m going with UFO,” Bright replied, his chest heaving.

“That can’t be. UFOs aren’t real.”

Bright pointed to the sky. “Then you explain it.”

He stared into JT’s eyes, his face spooky in the light of the flashlight. JT shook his head. He had no explaining.

“Well, at least we're not wearing red shirts, JT. It could have been worse.” Bright grinned.

JT snorted and broke down into panicked giggles. “Oh god, how?”

“We could be aboard being probed.” Bright caught JT’s giggles and they both ended up leaning on each other in hysterics.

JT slugged Bright’s arm. “Stop making this worse. Figures, if I had to get sucked into an X-File it would be with you.”’

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Getting probed by aliens is about as bad as it gets, bro.” JT wagged a finger under Bright’s nose. “You can’t tell anyone about this and that includes Gil.”

“I suppose it doesn’t have to go into a report. We were walking to the car after all.”

“I mean it, Bright. Mums the word.”

“Not even Dani?” Bright wheedled.

“Why is no such a difficult concept for you?”

“How about Edrisa?”

“Do I have to drag your corpse back to the body pit and put you in?” JT narrowed his eyes at Bright.

“Fine. You might owe me something for my silence.” Bright shot him a cheeky look.

JT sighed. He had ideas as to what he might owe and he couldn’t say he’d mind that one bit. “Just get in the car, Bright.”

Bright obeyed, glancing at his watch as he sat in the passenger seat. He pulled out his phone. “Huh, wow, look JT. We really did see a UFO. My watch is now ten minutes behind my phone.”

“You have to be kidding me.” JT peered at the watch and checked his own phone. “Well damn.”

“Come on, we can’t keep this to ourselves. Even the military is admitting to UFOs these days.” He bounced in his seat.

JT eyed him. “I’m going to tattoo no in your hand so you have it there to always look at.”

Bright wrinkled his nose but settled. JT took off for the hotel, hoping to put this behind them. He knew this would never leave their memories. He’d have to come to terms with that.


End file.
